What Would You Do In A Math Test?
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: This is how the Chibi-Gundam people acts on the test and their results. R&R!!!


I'm not trying to mean to all of you who read this, but will you please review these stories: 72 Hours In A Dome (any part), and Gundam Wing: The Great Aftermath? Thank you! (=^_^=) Plus I decided to use the Chibi Gundam people.   
  
  
What Should You Do In A Math Test  
  
It was 10:30 AM at Bayville Elem. School. In Ms. Noin's class, the Gundam people was patiently waiting for the arrival of Ms. Noin.  
  
Relena: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWOOOO!!! (jumps on Heero's back)  
  
Heero: Get off of me, Relena!!!!  
  
Relena: I will, if you tell me that you lowe me (tries to kiss him)  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOSOROU!!!!!  
  
Then Zechs pulls Relena off of Heero's back.  
  
Zechs: Will you please stop acting like a two-year-old, Relena.  
  
Relena: Kay, Millie.  
  
Zechs: (getting mad) STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! (then puts on his over-sized mask and walks to Heero.)  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was getting chased by Wufei cause Duo kept bothering him for the past 18 minutes.  
  
Wufei: ( carrying his fake sword) DIE, MAXWELL!!  
  
Duo: AAHHHH!!! I'll soon get revenge my on you, Wufei! I'll summon my great destroyer, Shinigami, on you!! If he dies, I'll send Deathscythe on you!  
  
Then Noin comes in.  
  
Noin: Class!  
  
Everyone was doing there business.  
  
Noin: Class?  
  
Everyone was still doing there business.  
  
Noin: (getting mad) CLASS!!!  
  
Everyone stops and guickly went to their desks.  
  
Noin: (signs) Now then, is everyone here today?  
  
Trowa: (raising his hand)  
  
Noin: Yes, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: (writes something on the board) Everyone except for Quatre his here, Ms. Noin.  
  
Then Quatre, with his pants torn up and kinda wet, comes in.  
  
Quatre: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Noin: Quatre! What happened to you??!!  
  
Quatre: Well, I was walking to school, until a big, mean dog chased me. Then a truck ran over a small pond of water on the road, and splashed it on me.  
  
Noin: Wow.   
  
Duo: I think why Quatre had those this happening to him is because it's Bad Luck Day.   
  
Zechs: (puzzled) Bad Luck Day?  
  
Duo: Friday the 13th. Good thing I brought this rabbi's foot, a three-leaf rover, and a horseshoe.  
  
Zechs: You idiot! It's called a rabbit's foot, and you need a four-leaf clover!  
  
Noin: Okay. Now today we're going to have a math test, everyone.  
  
Duo: (puzzled) Math test? What math test?  
  
Wufei: (eyes closed) The math test that we're supposed to study last night?  
  
Duo: Oh, no! I forgot to study! What should I do!! The Bad Luck curse has gotten me!! WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Noin: Don't worry Duo. This test shouldn't be hard. (hands out test)  
  
Everyone was quietly taking the math test, and Noin was reading her book, until she heard Duo's voice.  
  
Duo: Pssssstt. What's the answer to number one?  
  
Noin: Duo, what are you doing? Are you cheating?  
  
Duo: (trying to look innocent) No. I was asking Heero what's the answer to number one is.  
  
Noin: That would be called cheating.  
  
Duo: Oh. Okay.  
  
Everyone was quiet, until Noin heard two desks moving.  
  
Noin: Now what?!  
  
Heero: I'm trying to get away from Relena!!  
  
Noin: Is she cheating?  
  
Heero: No. She just loves me!  
  
Duo: Heero and Relena sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-  
  
Heero: (getting mad) OMAE O KOSOROU!! (pulls out his pop-gun)  
  
A/N: Remember, they are young in this story, except Noin.  
  
Noin: Heero, go to that desk near Quatre. Relena, go near Zechs.  
  
Relena: But why?  
  
Noin: (getting mad) Because you annoying Heero!  
  
Relena: I am not! He just scared to tell me that he lowes me!  
  
Heero: Liar!!  
  
Zechs: Ms. Noin. Please don't make my sister sit next to me!! She more annoying then she's with Heero!!  
  
Five minutes later, everyone was settled, and continued on their test. Twenty minutes later, Noin was taking the test up. It was about 10 minutes until lunch time, so she told they could play.  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEWWWWOOO!!!! (jumps on Heero's back, and tries to choke him to death.)  
  
Heero: Don't(cough) make me (hack, cough) shot you!!( cough)  
  
Then Wufei and Zechs comes to help Heero.  
  
Meanwhile Trowa was trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
Quatre: Hey guys. Trowa needs your attention!  
  
Everyone stops and looks at Trowa who was writing something on the board.  
  
Trowa: Can someone tell me what time until we get outta here?  
  
Duo: About 5 more minutes.  
  
Trowa: (writes something on board) Until we get out of school?  
  
Zechs: I'll say about 2 hours left.  
  
Duo: Two hours? That like (counts with his fingers) Two lightyears away!!  
  
Wufei: 120 minutes to be exact.  
  
Duo: How'd you know that?  
  
Wufei: I study my math, like most people would do, except you, Duo!!  
  
Within twenty minutes, they went and came back from lunch. They had about 1 hour and 30 minutes, so Noin decided to tell their test grades.  
  
Noin: Okay class. Here are your test grades: Zechs and Trowa made a 100%.  
  
Zechs: I conquer all!!  
  
Trowa: (writes something on board) Yey!!  
  
Noin: Heero, and Relena made a 95.  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOSOROU!! OMAE O KOSOROU!!  
  
Noin: What? What?  
  
Heero: I should of made a 100!! (pulls out his pop-gun and pretends he's shooting it) Bang, Bang!!! You are destroyed!!  
  
Noin: ......Kay. Wufei and Quatre made a 85.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!! I should have made a 100%!!! I will kill you for this!! (pulls out his fake, plastic sword) HHIIIYAAAHH!!!  
  
Noin: (0_0) Okay. And Duo made a 55%  
  
Duo: Yeah!! I made a C+!! Whoo, I'm smart!!  
  
Zechs: 55 is not a C, moron!!  
  
Duo: Its not?  
  
Zechs: It's a F.  
  
Duo: (starts to cry) No!! I shouldn't have made a F!! Oh, why Bad Luck Day have to be on me!! WWWAAAHHH!!!  
  
Wufei: Because you're an idiot.  
  
Duo: (stops crying) If that was a joke, that was mean! But if that was surcockkus, that's even worse!  
  
Heero: Sarcastic, you moron!! Sarcastic!!  
  
Noin: It just gets worser, and worser.  
  
Ten Minutes passed...  
  
Heero: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Noin: What is it?!  
  
Heero: Relena kissed me!! OMAE O KOSOROU!!!  
  
Noin: (looks at Relena acting innocent) Are you too young to kiss him?  
  
Relena: No.  
  
Zechs: Why can't I be the only child in the family? Why??!!  
  
Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and everyone ran out the door. Noin finally smiled and went to her car. When she opened it, she saw Duo, wearing a mask.  
  
Duo: BBBOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Noin: AAAAAHHHH!!! (then faints)  
  
Duo: (lifting his mask) Wow! I didn't know this would work!  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Stupid ending, but funny , huh? Anyway, review time!!  
  
P.S: Dont forget to review those stories!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
